prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Su Yung
|birth_place = Seattle, Washington |death_date = |death_place= |resides = |billed = |retired = |trainer = Hub City Wrestling Staff FCW Staff Bill Dundee Kevin White |debut = 2007 }} Vannarah Riggs '''(June 30, 1989), is an American female professional wrestler, currently signed to Impact Wrestling under the ring name '''Su Yung. She is also known for her time in WWE's developmental territory, FCW, under the name Sonia. She also currently competes at Shine Wrestling. Career Early career Riggs got her start in wrestling after moving to Memphis, Tennessee in 2007 to become a professional wrestler. She has worked for several promotions including Lady Sports, MLL, GCW, and Jerry Lawler's Memphis Wrestling. In February 2010, Riggs made her debut for Main Event Championship Wreslting as a villainess under the name Su Yung and defeated Tracy Taylor. Florida Championship Wrestling (2010-2011) In May 2010, Riggs was signed to a developmental contract with WWE. On September 18, 2010, she made her debut at FCW house show under the name Vannah, sharing ring announcing with Matt Martlaro. The next month her name was changed to Sonia. She made her FCW in-ring debut as a heel on December 2, 2010 at a house show losing to AJ Lee. In mid-2011, Sonia teamed up with Audrey Marie in a losing effort against AJ and Aksana. On July 8, Sonia was defeated by Aksana in a triple-threat match for the FCW Divas Championship that also included Naomi. On August 8, 2011, she was released from her developmental contract. SHIMMER Women Athletes (2011-present) Su Yung debuted for SHIMMER Women Athletes on October 1, 2011 in a dark match at Volume 41; teaming with Kimberly Maddox and Veda Scott in a losing effort against Buggy Nova, Jessie Brooks, and She Nay Nay. In another dark match at Volume 43, Su was defeated by KC Spinelli. On October 27, 2012, Su was defeated by Sassy Stephie at Volume 50 and again by Miss Natural the following day at Volume 52. Shine Wrestling (2012-present) The West Coast Connection (2012-2014) Su debuted for SHINE Wrestling as a babyface along with Tracy Taylor to form The West Coast Connection on July 20, 2012. On that evening, the duo lost to Made In Sin (Allysin Kay and Taylor Made) at SHINE 1. A month later at SHINE 2, Su picked up her first Shine victory by defeating Kimberly and she and Tracy defeated Gabby Gilbert and Luscious Latasha at SHINE 3. Su's winning streak continued with victories over Rhia O'Reilly and Josie, but it came to an end at SHINE 6 in January 11, 2013 when she was defeated by Ivelisse. At SHINE 7 on February 22, Su teamed up with Tracy and Mia Yim in a losing effort to Valkyrie members Made In Sin and April Hunter. A month later, Su defeated Brittney Savage via submission with her Yellow Fever finisher. At SHINE 9, Su was defeated by Saraya Knight in a SHINE Championship Tournament qualifying match. In the tournament at SHINE 11 on July 12, Su was defeated by LuFisto in a four-way qualifying match that also included Nikki Roxx and Mercedes Martinez. At SHINE 12 on August 23, Su again teamed with Tracy Taylor in a losing effort to Daffney's All-Star Squad members Nikki Roxx and Solo Darling. However, at SHINE 13, Su defeated La Rosa Negra, Taeler Hendrix, and the debuting Xandra Bale in a four-way match. Su competed against Solo Darling in back-to-back Shine events; losing at SHINE 14 and winning at SHINE 15. At SHINE 16 on January 24, 2014, Su was defeated by Mercedes Martinez. At SHINE 17 on February 28, Su and Tracy Taylor teamed up in a losing effort to Made In Sin in the quarterfinals of the SHINE Tag Team Championship Tournament. Heel turn; Valkyrie (2014-present) On April 18, Su defeated Rhia O'Reilly via submission at SHINE 18 and was attacked by Saraya Knight after the match. Later in the event, Su turned into a villainess by aligning with Valkyrie and attacking Ivelisse in the ring, and later attacking her tag team partner, Tracy Taylor, ending The West Coast Connection in the process. At SHINE 19 on May 23, the evil Su eliminated Taylor in a ten-woman elimination tag team match, which was won by Valkyrie. At SHINE 20 on June 27, Su competed in her first singles match as a villainess and defeated Justine Silver via submission; using the new finisher, The Purge. At SHINE 21 on August 22, Su was defeated by Nevaeh in a #1 Contender's four-way match that also included Amazing Kong and Leah Von Dutch. At SHINE 22 on October 10, Su defeated Amanda Rodriguez via submission. Impact Wrestling (2018–present) Su Yung made her debut on the March 22, 2018 episode of Impact attacking Allie. Personal life She is married to a fellow professional wrestler Rich Swann. On December 10, 2017, Swann was arrested in Gainesville, Florida on charges of battery and kidnapping/false imprisonment. She was identified as his wife. According to the arrest report, Swann and Riggs had gotten into an argument over Swann critiquing Riggs' performance at a show that night. When Riggs tried to get away from Swann, witnesses state that he grabbed her in a headlock and dragged her back into his car. On January 25, 2018, all charges against Swann were dismissed after prosecutors determined that there was “insufficient evidence” to move forward with the case. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Panic Switch'' (Samoan driver) *'Signature moves' **''Asian mist'' **Forearm smash **Lotus lock **''The Purge (Mandible Claw)'' **Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takeover **''Yellow Fever'' *'Tag teams and stables' **Dead Or Alive (w/ Maho Kurone) **Creepy as Fuck (w/ Blackwater) **The West Coast Connection (w/ Tracy Taylor) **Business **Valkyrie **Premier Athlete Brand **Reckoning **Kodokushi Death Squad *'Nicknames' **"The Undead Bride" Championships and accomplishments *'Anarchy Championship Wrestling' **ACW American Joshi Championship (2 times) *'Independent Championship Wrestling' **Independent Championship Wrestling Women's Championship (1 time) *'Girl Fight' **Girl Fight Championship (1 time) *'Impact Wrestling' **Impact Knockouts Championship (1 time) *'FEST Wrestling' **FEST Wrestling Championship (1 time) *'Kaiju Big Battel' **Kaiju Double Danger Tandem Championship (1 time) with Hell Monkey *'Magnificent Ladies Wrestling' **Magnificent Ladies Wrestling Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling 2.0' **PW2.0 Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #27 in the 2014 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #36 in the 2016 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #13 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #31 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'Queens Of Combat' **Queens of Combat Championship (1 time) *'Women Superstars Unleashed' **WSU Spirit Championship (1 time) External links * Su Yung @ CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:Queens of Wrestling alumni Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Washington wrestlers Category:1989 births Category:2007 debuts Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Metroplex Wrestling alumni Category:Queens Of Combat current roster Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes current roster Category:SHINE Wrestling current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:American Combat Wrestling alumni Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Global Championship Wrestling alumni Category:I Believe In Wrestling alumni Category:Ice Ribbon alumni Category:Magnificent Ladies Wrestling current roster Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Signature Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Premiere Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Bushido alumni Category:Ring Warriors alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:Tulalip Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Woman Pro-Wrestling Diana alumni Category:Wrestling For A Cause alumni Category:Showtime All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:FEST Wrestling alumni Category:Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Championship Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:CWA Championship Wrestling alumni Category:F1RST Wrestling alumni Category:Fight The World Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Evolution Wrestling alumni Category:Game Changer Wrestling alumni Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:Kaiju Big Battel alumni Category:Pro Wrestling 2.0 alumni Category:Ultimate Combat Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolver alumni Category:Why We Wrestle alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Women's Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:WrestleCade alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:QOC champions‎ Category:WSU Spirit Champions Category:Punk Pro Wrestling alumni Category:TNA Women's Knockout Champions Category:Fury Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni Category:Next Generation Wrestling (Tennessee) alumni Category:Tokyo Joshi Pro alumni Category:Making Towns Wrestling alumni